The present invention relates to the use of electron active molecular crystals comprising tetrasilver tetroxide (Ag.sub.4 O.sub.4) for the treatment and cure of dermatological conditions or diseases.
The present invention is related to concepts previously elucidated and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,499 (1994); U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,520 (1996) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,977 (1997). Said concepts have also been published in an article entitled "Silver (II, III) Disenfectants" (Soap/Cosmetics/Chemical Specialties, 1994; March, pp. 52-59).
The aforementioned references disclose that said tetrasilver tetroxide devices kill and/or inhibit a wide variety of pathogens ranging from gram positive and negative bacteria (e.g., E coli and Staphylococcus aureus), algae and mold (e.g., Chorella and Candida albicans) and the AIDS virus. Said references also contain detailed descriptions of the mechanism via which said molecular crystal devices operate. The instant inventor also presented his subsequent results and concepts at a Seminar entitled "Incurable Diseases Update" (Weizmann Institute of Science, Rehovot, Israel, Feb. 11, 1998). The title of his presentation was "Beyond Antibiotics, Non Toxic Disinfectants and Tetrasil Mademark of applicant for the tetroxide)".
In the aforecited article it was shown that the effects of the electron transfer involved with respect to the tetroxide, phenomenally, rendered it a more powerful germicide than other silver entities. The instant inventor holds patents for multivalent silver anti microbials, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,295 for Ag(II) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,223,149 for Ag (III); and while these entities are stronger anti microbials than Ag (I) compounds they pale by comparison to the tetroxide and so does colloidal silver which derives its germicidal properties from trace silver (I) ions it generates in various environments. Accordingly, the oligodynamic properties of these entities may be summarized as follows, which is referred to as the Horsfal series: EQU Ag.sub.4 O.sub.4 &gt;Ag(III)&gt;Ag(II)&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;Ag(I)
The other unique property of the tetroxide was that it did not stain organic matter such as skin in like manner as Ag(I) compounds do. In addition, it was light stable.
The main object of this invention is to utilize tetrasilver tetroxide molecular devices to cure dermatological diseases or conditions.
Another object of this invention is to use tetrasilver tetroxide molecular devices to control those dermatological conditions or diseases which cannot be cured completely by said devices.
Still another object of this invention is to use tetrasilver tetroxide molecular devices to reduce the time of affliction of dermatological conditions or diseases.
Still another object of this invention is to utilize said devices in the aforesaid dermatological applications without staining the skin.